


卓尔语

by lexdivina



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Adventure, M/M, don't argue with my House Rules
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexdivina/pseuds/lexdivina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll finish what I left unfinished 4 years ago 'cause it seems whatever I try I'll never get out of this fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

四年前的坑，我决定把它填平。

困难在于我有点儿忘了我之前的思路是什么了……

 

第一章

日落之后，酒馆里的人很快多了起来。除了刚进门的客人仍会投来几道恶毒警惕的目光之外，他们已经不再引起什么更多的关注甚至是恐慌了。在这个海盗横行的北方海港小城里，人们时常面临着切实的威胁；自从坠星海北岸著名的海军指挥官杰尼若，那个令海盗们闻风丧胆的英俊帕拉丁神秘失踪后，这种情况就愈演愈烈，街头常见的暴徒和醉汉中甚至不乏带有深渊血统的位面混血儿。相比之下，一个安静地坐在酒馆角落里的男人实在是不值一哂——即使他的肤色呈现出一种如同死物般的灰白，而他的同伴还是一名长着黑色皮肤和殷红双眼的卓尔精灵。

“他们来了。”贾拉索轻声说道。他身边的男人没有回答，除了目光迅速移向门口，他连表情也没有任何变化。即使是正在仔细注视着他们的旁人也无法分辨出他们正在交谈。

五个人从门口走进来。就算未曾听说过这些人的名头，但凡在这个小镇生活过一段时间的居民，也能轻易看出他们是海盗——至少对其中四个人是如此。他们虽然身形各异（其中甚至有个漂亮的女性月精灵），但都有着被海上残酷的日照和海风所侵蚀过的黝黑皮肤，眼中同样闪烁中钟情于掠夺和杀戮的光芒。

只除了一个人，看来格格不入。这是个瘦削的家伙，稀疏的头发灰褐相杂，手指神经质地拧在一起。他皮肤苍白，高耸的颧骨和突出的额头上泛着晒伤般的潮红。一身灰色长袍破破烂烂，腰间用一根绳子系住。 但就是这个人，让卓尔和他的同伴确信，他们等的人已经到了。

“去吧，吾友，”看到同伴阴郁的神色，卓尔咧嘴一笑，“又是什么让你不高兴了？——我是说，除了你的性格因素之外。”

“这不是我的角色。”阿提密斯•恩崔立答道。他穿着一身黑色的皮衣，但没有卓尔斗篷，腰间也并未佩戴他那把著名的匕首和查荣之爪，取而代之的不过是一对最为平凡的细剑。为了避免简单的侦测法术就发现他所持有的强大的魔法物品，恩崔立已经按照贾拉索的吩咐把它们放进了一个纽扣形状的次元袋里，那上面加设的屏蔽法术足以抵御任何侦测。杀手痛恨这样的感觉，并非是因为他现在看来颇为寒酸，而是因为不能握住他所熟悉的兵刃令他感到不安全。

“那就尝试扮演它啊，你已经同意过的。”

“我不知道你是怎么理解的同意这个词。”

“啊，难道你就这么讨厌扮演我的角色？”贾拉索摆出一副受伤的神情，“那是因为我必须扮演一个不会说通用语的卓尔的角色啊！”

“你对必须这个词的理解也有问题。”恩崔立小声嘀咕着，却没有再废话下去，而是按照他们说好的计划抬手召唤侍女。那个黑头发的女孩靠在吧台上犹豫了好一阵，但她最后还是走了过来。

“那些人，”恩崔立向刚进门的海盗们示意，“哪个是派海德？”

女孩好奇地看着他。“如果你给他买杯酒，我就会把酒放到他面前的桌子上。派海德总是等着希望和他一起出海的人给他买酒。”

恩崔立只是凝视着她。

“我这么说不是为了酒馆，是为了你……你们。”几乎是立即地，女孩惶恐地解释道，“派海德是那个最高的、红头发的男人。坐在法师身边的那个。你们也应该给法师买杯酒。”

恩崔立不仅早已知道派海德是那个人，也知道那个名叫摩孔•库林(Mecorn Crean)的法师才是他们中间最令人敬畏的人物，但他还是对女侍的解释不动声色地点了点头。

“那么给我四杯。”他说着，想要从腰间摸出一枚金币来，然而杀手看见卓尔转了转眼珠，提醒着他现在他并不是一个会慷慨付钱的顾客。

“四杯酒，给我，不是给他们。”于是他只是这么说道。

女侍立即跑开了。很快，她端着一个托盘走了回来，上面摆着四杯每杯足有五十盎司的劣质烈酒。她花了一会儿力气把酒杯摆到恩崔立和贾拉索面前的小桌上，然后又迅速跑回吧台后面。

恩崔立站起身来。他最后挖苦似的向微笑着的卓尔投去一瞥，用灵活的手指勾住杯把，以不可思议的角度和力气单手将其中三杯酒一起拿了起来，姿态轻松地向派海德所占据的那一桌平稳走去。海盗们显然是看见了他，几个人因为面前的这一幕瞪起了眼来。

杀手从法师的对面靠近，毫不在意地将三杯酒轻巧地放到桌上。

“我的，还有我的朋友的。”他简洁地解释。尽管恩崔立相当精于模仿各种口音，但因为不满于贾拉索对这项任务的安排，他还是不愿说出那些海盗们常用的粗鄙言辞来。

“你是谁？”派海德哼道。

“查荣。”恩崔立说道，用了自己所持有的强大长剑的名字。然后他望向贾拉索，“那是达耶特。”

“黑暗精灵，”其中一个海盗小声说道，“令人敬畏的残酷种族。”

“除非他已经被残酷地杀掉了。”法师立即接口。他的声音尖细却柔软流畅，好像一个仍未成年的纨绔子弟胆怯说话的声音。

海盗们，除了法师自己，爆发出一阵大笑。 恩崔立冷静地注视着法师，而摩孔•库林也毫不动摇地回望着他。对于杀手来说，这种经历其实并不常见。

“如果他听得懂你在说什么，已经被残忍杀掉的会是你自己。” 话音刚落，派海德就拍着桌子站了起来。他比尚不足五尺半的恩崔立高上近乎一尺，仿佛可以随时一掌把面前这个纤瘦矮小的男人打翻在地。

即使只有一对最普通的细剑，恩崔立依然确信自己可以在五招之内把这个貌似强大的暴徒砍倒——如果旁边的那个法师不会插手的话。因此，当看见库林也站起身来的时候，他的双手立即探上细剑，几乎向后退去。

这的确不是我的角色。恩崔立在心中暗想着。

但灰袍的法师只是解下腰间的绳子，将之抛向恩崔立脚下。库林向派海德比了个手势，两个人重新又坐回到位子上。

恩崔立用脚尖挑起绳子，然后把它抓在手里。他灵活的手指飞快地打了仨个精巧的结——都是在各种刺杀的任务中需要用爪勾翻墙的时候所系的半活结。他知道水手们打的结和这完全不同，但他并没有费事去学过。

“你没上过船！”还没等他把结打完，其中那个精灵就得意洋洋地叫了起来。

再废话的话你就再也别想上船。恩崔立想道。但他只是简短地回答：“我擅长的是另一种技艺。”

“是否擅长到我们需要的程度却未可知。”法师用他那尖细的声音评论道，“你那连通用语都不会的地底朋友又如何呢？”

“我会翻译；尽管我怀疑他并不需要我告诉他去杀戮。” 库林如同枯枝般的手指神经质地敲打着桌面。“通常来说，我们总需要点见面礼——例如说那个小侍女漂亮的脑袋；你知道，虚伪的执政者们有时会派探子来加入我们，而我们又不好意思拒绝……”他突然发出了几声令人毛骨悚然的咯咯笑声，又继续说了下去，“但考虑到你同伴的名声——”

他望向卓尔；贾拉索向他露出一个邪恶的笑容。

“子夜再见，查荣，以及达耶特。让我们在南城墙外面的仓库里领教一下你们的技艺。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

翌日清晨的蒙蒙细雨之中，阿提密斯·恩崔立和他的卓尔同伴已经站在船头。他们上船之后又见到几个海盗，这几名暴徒看来远没有之前在酒馆里遇到的几个人般自信凶狠，数目也与如此臭名昭彰的一队暴徒应有的人数并不相符，但经过之前在仓库的一战之后，卓尔和人类对此都不再存有什么疑问了。

想到那场“技艺测试”，即使是连像恩崔立这样的战士都不禁感到到心有余悸。虽然那对黄铜龙姊妹，伊娜扎拉和塔克蜜拉，在吩咐他们来此之前已经向他们提示过关于摩孔•库林的可怕力量，而贾拉索事先做过的调查也揭露了灰袍法师在死灵术上的精湛造诣，但当恩崔立发现自己面对的敌手竟然是两打之多凭空冒出的僵尸的时候，仍不禁开始怀疑自己选错了雇主——虽然其实在龙姊妹面前两个佣兵从头就没什么选择的余地。

本来，考虑到精通战斗技巧的人实在没有什么必要沦做海盗，他们计划在所谓测试中伪装得略为笨拙。但在如此众多的不死生物的包围之下，各自只拿着简陋武器的恩崔立和贾拉索不得不打破了原定的计划。虽然这也谈不上完全泄露了实力——他们从没展示过任何一件魔法物品——刺客和佣兵头子的剑舞还是令一众海盗目瞪口呆；然而同样也令这对搭档惊讶的是，在目睹了如此高超的剑技后，派海德和库林竟然没对他们加入海盗团伙的目的产生任何质疑。

当然也肯能是，死灵法师根本就不在乎他们的目的究竟是什么。

“我们没有理由认为他会在一场测试中展现他的全部力量，”贾拉索用卓尔语对恩崔立说道，“如果假设他其实能够一次操纵五十余具僵尸的话，摩孔•库林将会是个如同风暴女王欣布般强大的法师。”

杀手双眉紧蹙，凝视着海天相接的地方灰蒙蒙的肮脏颜色。他知道这位阿戈拉隆的女王，魔法女神蜜丝特拉的凡人女儿；实际上，在费伦大陆没有人不知道这个以一己之力对抗整个塞尔的红袍法师们的强大女子。

“真是个振奋人心的好消息。”恩崔立讥讽道。

“诚然。”贾拉索向他点了点帽檐，露出一个大大的微笑：这不是他通常戴的那顶华丽帽子，只不过是普通的宽沿帽而已。“但我们可以相信他只是个特别专精于死灵领域的普通法师——或者是个有什么神器相助的幸运儿。这就是我们的雇主令我们前来调查的东西啊。”

恩崔立转头望向他的同伴；究竟有什么事情可以让这个总是自信满满的卓尔心怀畏惧呢？

“为什么不说话了，阿提密斯？”

“我恨卓尔语。”停顿了片刻，恩崔立回答道。

这也并非虚言；卓尔语令人类回想起他在幽暗地域度过的那段噩梦般的时光。他能听得懂这种如同歌唱般美妙的语言，但却并不擅长说。然而，贾拉索从来也不曾对他使用卓然语交谈，在佣兵头子宣布他这次的计划之前，杀手几乎要以为通用语才是这个黑暗精灵的母语了。

“哦，你恨卓尔语，但让我想想，你不总是声称痛恨那些其实你所暗自钟爱的东西吗？我猜，你一定觉得让别人看着你的满面怒容猜测你内心的真实想法是件很有趣的事情吧。”

恩崔立恶狠狠地瞪着卓尔，灰色的双眼中闪烁着愤怒的光芒。

“你知道我有多么痛恨那扭曲阴暗的蜘蛛巢穴，以及和它相关的一切。”他嘶嘶地低声说道，“每当言及于此之时，我只能遗憾我想不出充足的恶毒言辞，关于这点我从未想掩饰任何东西。”

但看到佣兵头子乌木色的英俊面容上那个招牌似的狡猾微笑的时候，杀手突然意识到自己好像说错了什么——例如，把“这点”区分出来。

他咬着嘴唇将目光移开，重新望向远方翻滚的云层。

“查荣！”这时派海德的声音从身后传来。不必转身，恩崔立也能听出，这个大个子和那几名曾经在酒馆中见过海盗正在向他们走来。很快，这高大的家伙就像个铁塔一样立在了人类和黑暗精灵的面前。

“去下面你们的房间看看吧，小子，还有告诉你的朋友不要乱逛。”派海德粗野地哼哼着，又转对贾拉索说道，“地底有海吗，黑皮？地表的鲨鱼可都是色盲，不会因为你长得奇怪就不吃的！”

他周围的几个海盗发出一阵古怪的笑声，迎合着这个并不高明的笑话。贾拉索只是靠在桅栏上，一副趣味盎然的茫然神情。

同样令杀手疑惑、甚至感到不安的是，这些海盗仿佛一点也不曾因为他们的精湛武技而心怀畏惧；几乎相反，恩崔立可以轻易从这群人的目光中看出不加掩饰的嘲讽。而那个女性的月精灵甚至靠到了卓尔的身边，丝毫不介意她地底表亲的邪恶血统。

“达耶特，”她用略带沙哑的声音轻柔说道，精灵语的口音令她的嗓音听来异常婉转迷人，“你一点通用语也听不懂么？”

贾拉索微笑着注视她。

“你太依赖你的朋友了，我应该教教你。”她说着望向恩崔立，似乎是在期待杀手帮她翻译。

“我们走。”恩崔立用卓尔语说道。

他们的房间比从刚看见这艘船的时候恩崔立所想象的要舒适。两张床，几个简单的木质家具，但做工远说不上粗糙。尽管如此，恩崔立十分肯定，性喜奢华的贾拉索必然不愿忍耐如此简朴的布置。

不出所料，门刚关上未过两拍心跳的时间，他就听见卓尔夸张地感慨道：“哦看啊，多么豪华的房间，想必就像卡林杉沙漠中的烈日对卓尔一般舒适。”

“而你的确曾安居在卡林杉的沙漠里。”恩崔立提醒道。至于贾拉索改用通用语说话的问题他根本懒得追究，这个卓尔想必已经做了什么防护措施。

“那是因为，在卡林杉另有令我倍感舒适的东西……的人啊。”卓尔露出一个狡猾的笑容。

恩崔立刚要回答，却被贾拉索从他背心的纽扣中取出的一样东西吸引了注意力：那是顶只有手掌大小的帐篷。贾拉索把这细小的奇物放到墙角的阴影里，一瞬间，它仿佛消失不见了，融入了阴影里面；但当卓尔轻念了几句咒语后，它很快就长到一个正常帐篷的大小；因为帐篷摆在墙角，看起来它的后侧似乎穿到了墙的另一边，只有开口处对着他们。

“原来被你拿走了。”杀手嘀咕道，语气中却并无惊诧之意。

“并加以改良，吾友。”卓尔摇晃着手指。

“把咒语改成卓尔语很难算是什么改良。”

“哦，卓尔语，你算是抓住这个问题不放了。”贾拉索对着帐篷的开口处比出一个邀请的手势。“但你会喜欢它的，我确信；否则在海上可不见得能找到洗澡的地方。”

恩崔立走过去两步，又突然停了下来，仿佛感到不安一般，转头问道：“这群人之中可有一个相当强大的法师，他……”

“他也无法看穿我布下的屏障，我向你保证，什么声音也传不出这件屋去；如果你愿意的话，无论你多么大声地呻吟——”

“而一个卓尔垂死的哀号又如何呢？”

“不妨试试。”这威胁只不过令黑暗精灵大笑了起来。他走向这名可怕的刺客，轻轻地把他推进了帐篷里面。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

阿提密斯·恩崔立爬出帐篷，直起身来。在他身后，帐篷已经缩小成不足三寸高的小模型，很快融进了阴影里，难以被人察觉。

杀手站在原地，花了一会工夫试图抚平皮衣上的褶皱，但毫无成效。经过了四日百无聊赖的航行，堕星海上弥漫的潮湿水汽似乎令劣质的皮革发生了变形，每当穿到身上就紧紧地吸附住他的皮肤，感觉如同被一条浸水的绳子捆了起来一般。

杀手叹了口气，抬头望进贾拉索钉在在门边上的镜子；那是卓尔的珍爱之物，恩崔立早已习惯在他们落脚的地方看见这面玻璃装饰了。

又是什么时候开始你会在意这种事情了呢？他向镜中的映像问道。

——毫无疑问，是从你开始习惯那个黑暗精灵拿来的精致丝绸的时候。

恩崔立暗忖着自己究竟被他的卓尔同伴改变了多少；他按照贾拉索的喜好修剪自己的头发，全身的衣服没有一件不是贾拉索送的；他早已停止抱怨贾拉索点在床头的熏香，甚至不再因为只需四小时睡眠的卓尔在黎明前起身而被惊醒了——如果那个卓尔、或者是其他什么夜袭者想要让他再也醒不过来，简直不费吹灰之力。转念至此，杀手不禁停下来，思索着为何他从未担心这点，但当他发现镜面中反射出来的映像并非他一贯的双眉紧锁，而是一种近乎无奈的苦笑的时候，他猛然打断了这个思绪，走出了门去。

从他们出海以来，堕星海上一直阴雨连绵，虽然没有遇到过什么风暴，但也几乎从未见过阳光。无论是派海德，还是摩孔·库林，都没有向他们交代过航程的目的，恩崔立也未曾询问：自从暴露了武技之后，继续扮演一个野蛮的海盗角色似乎已经没有任何意义了。但杀手知道他们正在驶向堕星海中心的海盗群岛，而且他怀疑有什么大事就要来临。海域上死气沉沉的诡异气氛，对于费伦大陆南部这名恶名昭彰的刺客来说，真是最熟悉不过。

在船头附近的甲板上，恩崔立发现了贾拉索的身影。纤细轻盈的黑暗精灵站在一群海盗的中间，举手投足之间却无不显示出自信的力量。他廉价的短斗篷以一种近乎贵族的姿态翻折过肩头，在海上的微风中轻柔飘舞着，彰显着他已经十分强烈的存在感。

仿佛无论是怎样粗鄙，如何未开化的环境也不能分毫抹杀贾拉索独有的气质，杀手意识到。如果他愿意，他可以用洛斯兽的粪便建立一个王国；他也可以成为这些海盗的领袖，即使他“甚至听不懂一句通用语”。

恩崔立不愿意走过去，所以他只是靠在船侧的围栏上兴趣索然地看着他们。在这个距离上，杀手只能勉强分辨出贾拉索正在使用卓尔语说着话，好像他真的是个好奇的地表旅者。

围在卓尔身边的海盗有十多个，恩崔立注意到其中的月精灵——她一如既往地靠在卓尔身边，唯一不同的是今天她把银色的长发编成了一条辫子，这令她看上去颇为淑女——但高大的派海德和法师却不在其中。

尽管海盗们听不懂卓尔的语言，但显然，单是如此近距离地看着这个奇特的生物就已经让他们很兴奋了，更不用提这个态度友好的卓尔是多么会调动气氛。

未过片刻，贾拉索似乎是看见了恩崔立。他从人群中离开走到他朋友身边，轻盈地跳起来坐在围栏上。

“五天了。”卓尔语意含糊地感慨道。虽然离开了那群海盗，他依然使用卓尔语。

“应该说只有五天你就和一群海盗成了朋友，”恩崔立纠正道，“而你甚至还不会说通用语。”

“朋友？很难说。”贾拉索挖苦道，“我真难想象那对龙姊妹会吩咐我来和一群微不足道的海盗交朋友……”

“是啊，我差点忘了我们的目的，难道我们不是为了看看一艘名字如此之傻的船究竟长成什么样而来的吗？”恩崔立努力在他那张表情匮乏的脸上呈现出一个恍然大悟的神情，可惜他冷嘲热讽的语气却向卓尔显示了他真实感想。

贾拉索拍着栏杆笑起来，好像随时都会摔下海去了。

在卓尔和人类早先所停留的小镇中，不知是因为什么特别的风俗，所有旅馆的名字都以“怎样的某某夫人”的形式命名，但颇为讽刺的是，这艘海盗船也遵循了这个规矩。

“令人印象深刻，吾友，我竟不知道你的卓尔语说得这么好。”贾拉索说道，“但我真心觉得微笑的蒙莎夫人这名字还不错，让一艘海盗船都变得有点温情了。”

“的确，你看上去对此地还颇为满意。”杀手没什么语气地评论着，“我以为不能滔滔不绝地说话会多少影响一点你的情绪。”

“我还可以听啊，他们在我面前不加掩饰的对话可向我透露了不少信息。”卓尔眨眨眼睛，象征性地压低了一点声音。

杀手似乎终于感兴趣了起来；他的脊背微微挺直了。

“例如说？”恩崔立生硬地问道。

“例如说菲琳提到了帕拉丁杰尼若。”

“那个月精灵。”杀手在心里苦笑了一下：看来她至少教会了卓尔自己的名字。

贾拉索点点头。“菲琳把他叫做‘摩孔为他的书付的价钱’。”

“价钱？”恩崔立只是重复道，至于杰尼若落在海盗的手里，既不会令他担心，也没有让他惊讶。

“我禁不住好奇究竟是什么样的人愿意买一个帕拉丁，”卓尔歪着脑袋，装出一副认真思索的样子，“买一个除了自己的神明之外不侍奉任何人的家伙又有什么用呢？”

“毫无用处，”杀手立即断言，但没在这个思路上接下去。“那么所谓的书，应该就是教会摩孔·库林那个可怕的龌龊法术的法术书了吧。”

“……而我猜测，恐怕并非如此。”卓尔殷红的双眼熠熠生辉；他停顿了一阵，凝视着远方的雾气里若隐若现的黑色陆地，知道那是一片群岛。

当看到同伴询问的目光时，贾拉索耐心地解释了下去。

“对于法术，阿提密斯，你要理解，并非随意的法师看了书页上的文字就可以施展。试图解读超过自己能力范围的咒语只会令施法者疯狂。如果摩孔·库林能够施展一个如此强大法术，无论是他从何处习来这个法术，他都是——如我之前所言——媲美欣布的法师。而你，吾友，愿意做如此假设么？”

“事实又不会因为我的假设而改变。”恩崔立阴郁地说道。摩孔·库林的法术不只是命令不死生物这么简单；他甚至不需要尸体，简单的一句吟唱和两个手势，就从一阵突然聚集起来的黑雾中召唤出活尸。

“既然如此，为何谨慎的阿提密斯·恩崔立不离开这个危险之地呢？”

“我们在海上；无路可逃。你以为我确有选择。”

“和我在一起，你总有选择。”卓尔轻柔地说。

恩崔立侧过头，凝视着悠闲地坐在他身边的黑暗精灵；后者向他回以一个真挚的微笑。

杀手叹了口气。

“因为逻辑告诉我，如果摩孔·库林如你所述一般强大，他就不应该在这贫瘠的地方当海盗，他应该率领魔符会统治赛尔。”

“显而易见。”

贾拉索说着，从围栏上跳下来。他示意恩崔立转身注意船尾，派海德和摩孔·库林出现在了甲板上。

“明媚怡人的清晨，查荣和达耶特大师。”法师漫不经心地说道。他的目光仅仅在人类和卓尔的身上停留了不过几拍心跳的时间，就径直走了过去，甚至连步伐的节奏都没有变，仿佛这两名令人畏惧的佣兵不过是蜷缩在街道阴影里的佝偻弃民。倒是派海德向他们作了个古怪的笑脸，露出一嘴镶着金片的黄牙，这表情在恩崔立的眼里比哭还要恶心。

“虽然从外表或是名声都看不出这点，但摩孔·库林的内心必定怀有一轮温暖的旭日……”看着法师和派海德走到了船头的那群海盗中间，贾拉索转过头来，声情并茂地评论道。“在如此严苛的阴霾中他依然能发现明媚的阳光，感受怡人的空气——如同发现荒凉的冻土下深埋的宝藏，如同品尝坚硬的果实里甘甜的浓汁……”

“为了我的心灵健康着想，我请求、恳求、祈求你——我求求你，贾拉索，闭嘴。”

“哦，多么甜美动听的话啊——从你口中说出——我简直忍不住要服从了，”卓尔的口气听上去简直像是个陶醉的少女，“但是，阿提密斯，你不想知道菲琳还对我说了什么吗？”

“对你？”恩崔立似乎真的仔细思索了一番，“‘我的黑曜石、我的黑莓蛋糕、我会走路的墨汁魔蕈、我滑溜溜的底栖乌贼？’”

卓尔由衷地大笑起来，“看来你已经开始领悟了，吾友，幽默是习来的技艺——虽然你的比喻未免略显蹩脚，缺乏诚意……”

“她究竟说了什么？”杀手生硬地打断了他。

“‘如果做交易的是我，我会把你扣下来，我的表亲，重新抓两个圣骑士付帐。’”贾拉索模仿着月精灵诱惑的口吻。

“所以你也是摩孔·库林的书钱。”

“我们。我们是摩孔·库林的书钱。”

恩崔立望向不远处的法师。他究竟想把他们卖给谁？

“她还说了什么？”

“她说我必然很美味，尝起来会像……”

“哦，闭嘴。”

贾拉索迅速安静了下来，倒并非杀手的要求卓有成效，只不过是因为看到派海德和摩孔·库林转而向他们走来了，身后还跟着十多个海盗。

“我猜你们这几天睡得还好？”派海德摆出一副上流人士的做派问候着。每当海盗头子和佣兵们交谈的时候，他总是尽可能贴近他们站住，愚蠢地试图用他高大壮硕的身躯给杀手和精灵造成压迫感。

“你猜得未免太多了。”恩崔立毫不掩饰憎恶之情。

“是我的过错吗？”贾拉索突然低头凑到恩崔立耳边，用卓尔语诱人地问道，声音却足以让两名海盗头子听清。

恩崔立不自然地调整着身体重心。对于精于自我控制的杀手来说，这微小的动作已经是他内心震惊情绪的全部表达。恩崔立甚至无暇理会卓尔的话中暧昧的暗示；他只想知道，为什么贾拉索竟然如此公开地表现出他听懂了通用语？——尽管贾拉索是在用卓尔语交谈，但他们面对的可是个法师，而一个简单的初级法术，就能让施法者听懂特瑞尔全境任何一种非神秘的语言。

他不动声色的瞥了卓尔一眼，将目光重新投回摩孔·库林身上，但法师只是一副一如既往的阴恻恻的神情，完全看不出任何端倪。

“想必是平静的航程令你无聊了，我们英勇的朋友。”法师把派海德推开了一些，站到恩崔立和贾拉索面前，一拍也不迟疑地说了下去。

对于这话，恩崔立倒是感到由衷赞成。

“但我们下午就会到达海盗群岛，而这就是我们此次航行的目的——征服那里。”法师用他那令人发麻的柔弱声音流畅地解释，同时抬起一根枯枝般的手指指向远处不连贯的黑色陆地，此时它们看上去只好像用沾了过多墨水、笔尖开裂的羽毛笔划出的一条断断续续的线。但其中一个岛屿明显要近一些，当凝滞的灰雾呈涡流状缓缓升起的瞬间，甚至连平缓山丘上突兀坚石的锋锐轮廓也清晰可见。

“阿尔法岛已经被征服了，新加入的兄弟，而你们这次的任务将是乌尔伽岛。”法师细瘦的指尖神经质地反复描画着最近处的那个岛屿的形状。

“我们？”恩崔立没什么语气地重复着。

“你们，以你们精湛的技艺领导这几位新加入的同伴，一显身手。”摩孔·库林向身后的一众海盗示意。“而派海德和我，还有同我占领阿尔法的朋友们，会去召集在那里驻守的兄弟，随后回来援助你们。”

“好几百名战士，甚至上千；还有一打好船：快剪、大虎鲸、猎鲨人……”派海德应和道。

恩崔立根本不会去相信这串冠冕堂皇的胡言乱语，但他也无意费事拆穿。比起留着这艘船上，他宁愿上岸探险。然而杀手还是问道：“我怎么知道你不会一去不返，留下我们统治那荒岛上的蜥蜴，或者成为它们的食物？”

“啊，好问题。有你周全的考虑，我相信我们离成功更近一步……然而我们不应该相互猜疑，不是吗？”法师轻叹着耸了耸肩，笑容好像一张劣质面具一样戴在脸上。他把手插进袖子里，摸索了一阵，掏出一个铜哨子来。

“吹响它可以对我放出一个风讯术，并向我揭示你的位置，那时我就会在你的方向上扔个传送门。”法师把铜哨向杀手递过来，“小心使用——为了防止什么危险尾随过来，传送门只能容许一个人通过。”

恩崔立漫不经心地接过铜哨。

“而我留下的同伴又要逃往何处？”

“若那样，你可以带我们回去岛上解救你黑色皮肤的朋友。只要他拔下汗毛变成蜘蛛，总能坚持得久些，不是吗？”法师明显是无视了恩崔立在提及“同伴”一词时所用的复数形式。

如果黑暗精灵——不要提还是一个没有头发的黑暗精灵——真能在身上找到汗毛的话，也只能变出白色的蜘蛛。想象着那个“召唤蜘蛛”情形，杀手颇有些好笑地望向贾拉索；而卓尔正歪着脑袋好奇地打量着他，一脸询问的神色。

“什么？”佣兵头子用卓尔语问道，重新敬业地扮演起自己的角色来。

恩崔立在内心翻着白眼，把刚才和法师的对话翻译给黑暗精灵听。

“那么，吾友，告诉他我需要在他身上做点小小的防御措施，以防他食言。”

杀手狐疑地看着贾拉索，不确定这个诡谲多变的卓尔又有了什么新的打算。但他还是如此向摩孔·库林转述了贾拉索的话。

在恩崔立精于察言观色的眼中，法师的神情明显变了，但只有一瞬间；不过他保持沉默的时间则要长得多。

“如果传送门真的有用，他总能活着回来解除你身上的诅咒。”恩崔立再次把卓尔的话翻译出来；然而在转述的同时，他突然意识到这句话的另一重含义：贾拉索会拿走那个小小的魔法物品，自己使用它，以及——如果法师所言属实的话——自己逃走，然后把杀手留在荒岛上等死。

摩孔·库林仿佛也发现了这点。他病态的冰蓝色瞳孔转向恩崔立，发出一串声音尖细却低沉阴险的冷笑。

“当然，为什么不呢？”片刻之后，法师边说边向卓尔点头示意。他退后了几步，离开船舷；身后的海盗们在他走动的时候自动敬畏地往向两边让开，把贾拉索和摩孔·库林围在中间。

船头的几个所谓的“老资格”海盗也察觉了这边的骚动，小心地靠近观看。

贾拉索从他的腰包里面拿出了一只磨损严重的小盒子，镶嵌着金属丝的盒盖做成了一只形态精巧的黑色蜘蛛。卓尔微笑着停顿了一下，环视四周，如同表演魔术的吟游诗人在制造悬念。然后他用纤细灵巧的黑色手指飞快地打开小盒，拈起一些颜色诡异的碎屑。几个令人眼花缭乱手势之后，碎屑变成了发着蓝紫色光芒的鳞粉覆盖在他的手指上。

恩崔立只能惊奇地注视着。

手臂被卓尔抓住时，摩孔·库林下意识地躲了一下，但他立即克制住了反抗的冲动。贾拉索安抚般地一笑，开始在法师的手臂上画出一些奇怪的图形来，同时喃喃自语，似乎在吟诵复杂的咒语。

卓尔的声音如乐曲般优美动听，呢喃的低音再加上他迷醉般的表情，几乎可以说神秘迷人。但其实，只要一个三年级的法师学徒，就能分辨出这些胡言乱语的话根本不是什么法术；不过，他们也可能把它当成一个来自第六百六十六层深渊的可怕诅咒，或是一个只有蜘蛛神后的子民才能学习的恶毒咒语。

恩崔立无法猜测摩孔·库林是怎么想的，他也无暇顾及——杀手的双眼因为这些话而睁大了，灰色的瞳孔中流露出无助的神情。

任何一个卓尔都会因为在这种场合听到这些话而大笑起来。

或者，他们也可能会走上前去，温柔地拥抱住这个英俊矫健的黑暗精灵，凝视他，亲吻他，抚摸他，按照他正在诉说的动人话语和他来一场火辣的性爱。

同样听得懂卓尔语的恩崔立，却只能站在原地，一群认真聆听的海盗中间，调动每一点他引以为自豪的自制力，用以对抗冲上前去掐住贾拉索的脖子咆哮着命令他闭嘴的欲望。

而当听见自己的名字从卓尔口中吐出来的时候——特别是还伴随着一个别有用心的暧昧眼色——杀手简直感到就连他不幸得到的阴魂之血也无法掩盖住那种面颊发热的感觉了。

他绝望地、小心翼翼地环视四周；近二十个海盗，全神贯注地倾听着，肮脏丑陋的脸上莫不充满恐惧和敬畏。——他们听不懂、听不懂。杀手自我催眠式地想。但月精灵菲琳一声仿佛别有深意的轻叹吓得恩崔立几乎从靴子里面跳了出来。

归根到底，卓尔语只是精灵语的一种方言罢了！

好的一方面是，杀手乱成一团几乎麻木的大脑已经听不见贾拉索接下来的话。直到海盗们离开，他的黑暗精灵同伴回到了他身边，恩崔立才意识到这混乱的一幕（对他来说）已经结束。

“我……”他张了张嘴，结果什么也没说出来。

恩崔立转身就走，走出两步，突然将一个小东西向卓尔扔去。

“拿好那东西，你会用得到。”杀手甚至没有回头。“如果不是因为蜥蜴，也是因为我。”

他恶狠狠地说完，消失在船尾。

卓尔摊开手掌，看着那枚铜质的小哨子，露出一个玩味的笑容。

 


End file.
